The DNA Experaments
by NaturesChildRosella
Summary: Zena and Alyx's Rescues and Adventures Pokemon - Mewtwo Zoroark I suck at summeries. Also, looking for a Beta Reader to remedy the Wall Of Text Disease.
1. First Contact

Chapter One

First Contact

Mewtwo's Psychic Dream

Key:

"_Telepathic Speak"_

_'Telepathic Thoughts'_

"_Emphasized Telepathic Dream Speak"_

"Emphasized Telepathic Speak"

"Emphasized Telepathic Thoughts"

"Telepathic Dream Speak"

"Normal Speak"

'Normal Thoughts'

"Emphasized Dream Speak"

"_Emphasized Normal Speak"_

"_Emphasized Normal Thoughts"_

"_Dream Speak'_

Normal Narrative Words

_Emphasized Narrative Words_

"_Mewtwo... Mewtwo..."_ "Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" Said a purple and gray Pokemon, Mewtwo, the clone of Mew. _"Thank goodness! You can hear me. Focus your eyes, and them maybe you can see me." _Mewtwo focused, and a glowing, shadow-like shape, similar to his own flickered in front of him. "That's as far as I can get. How much power do you HAVE?" Mewtwo asked. _"I'm not sure of that myself, Mewtwo. All I know is I need your help. I may be powerful, but I am too weak to use my powers. At least, at the present time. That is why I have brought you here. As for who I am, My name is Zena Kaiimi, or Zena-Mew2. I am a human, and yet I am a Pokemon. I am an experiment of Team D.N.A., and one of their four leaders, I believe you know. He ordered your creation, and mine."_ Said the glowing shadowy figure. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why have you come to me? Surely there must be someone else you can have help you." Said Mewtwo. _"No-one I can trust as much as I know I can you. You and I, are different as day and night, but still we can trust one another, for we are as similar as day and night as well." _Zena said. "How does your logic work?" Said the psycat. _"Actually, logic isn't my forte. But I know I can trust you, for we are both different from others. You are a Pokemon clone, with human D.N.A., and I am a mutated human, with the D.N.A. of one of the strongest Pokemon ever to walk the Earth, you. Must I go on?"_ Said the glowing shadow-like form of Zena, now shifted to a human form. Mewtwo's eyes widened. How did she know so much about him? She was obviously no older than fifteen. She couldn't have been older than ten when he was created. "No. But where can I find you?" Mewtwo said, beginning to feel sorry for the girl. _'Wait. I feel SORRY for her? She is a human. Yet she reminds me of what that human boy taught me. That not all are like the scientists that created me, and Geovanni. Could she be one of those humans?'_ He thought. "_Open up your mind. I know where I am to a certain degree. I will give you a map there to the best of my abilities." _Mewtwo did as she said, and a flood of directions entered his mind, almost a complete map of how to get to where she was. _"So. you will help?" _The glowing shadow-girl said hopefully, looking as though it was jumping up and down in excitement. Mewtwo could almost see the joyful look on her face."Yes. I will help you." He said. _"Thank you! So very much, thank you!"_ Said the light-shadow of Zena joyfully. She had complete confidence in his arrival, and her voice told Mewtwo as such. _"I must wake up now, and so should you. If I do not wake up, they will beat me awake. I have learned to rise with the Sun, and it comes up quite soon."_ The glowing shadow said._ "Goodbye! I hope you come soon!" _The shadow waved, and disappeared. Mewtwo woke up as soon as the glowing shadow was gone.'I must help her. She trusts me, yet she has never met me. Why is that?' He thought to himself them shook himself out of his wondering. _"That can be explained when I find her. For now, I must tell all the clones that I am leaving." _After farewells, Mewtwo set off for the laboratory in his dream, reaching it on the third day of traveling, to see it was already being attacked, but from the inside. 'That must be the girl's doing. No doubt she knew I was to be here today. She is very clever.' An explosion rocked the ground, sending any Pokemon within a fifty mile radius scrambling for safety. _"I suppose that is my cue."_ Mewtwo said to himself, and flew in to assist her in destroying the laboratory.


	2. Escape Of The Experiment, ZenaMew2

Chapter Two

Escape Of The Experiment

Zena Kaiimi's / Zena-Mew2's Escape From Team D.N.A.'s Grasp

_After farewells, Mewtwo set off for the laboratory in his dream, reaching it on the third day of traveling, to see it was already being attacked, but from the inside. 'That must be the girl's doing. No doubt she knew I was to be here today. She is very clever.' An explosion rocked the ground, sending any Pokemon within a fifty mile radius scrambling for safety. _"I suppose that is my cue."_ Mewtwo said to himself, and flew in to assist her in destroying the laboratory._

He saw a creature that look very similar to him, only it was teal and blue, and it was a female. She wore a drawstring bag around her waist, and a raspberry and pink winged egg-shaped backpack. _'You are Zena, correct?"_ "Yeep! Oh, Mewtwo! Whew! Yes, that's me!" _'Well then, shall we finish destroying this place?" "_Wait! There's a room full of Pokemon eggs, and I swore to their parents I would protect them. Their parents were experiments here, too. We should get those eggs!" _"I will teleport them to my home. They will be taken care of there." _Said the psycat. "Thanks. Do it now, I've activated the self destruct on the building. Almost the entirety of the experiments are out. Most of them are Pokemon, the 'experiments' that aren't out are the eggs. The scientist were ordered not to touch them until they hatched, so that's good, but I don't know if they'll have special powers like their parents did, or if they'll just be plain Pokemon, but either way, we need to get them out. Use all the power you can, there's about twenty-five of them. If we have to we can go back on foot. Well, I can, and you can just leave me a map, and I'll come and pick the eggs up." Said Zimi. Unlike Mewtwo, she only used her telepathy for stealth purposes, the rest of the time, human form or Pokemon form, she spoke aloud. _"Done, but I will come with you on your journey to my home." "_Right then. But before we destroy the place, is there anything you want to say to my adoptive Father, Geovanni?" _"Father?" "Adoptive _Father. Plus he's the reason I'm here. So I'm using the term to mock him." _"No. There is nothing I wish to say to that..."_ "#&&hole?" _"Yes, though that is a human term."_ "Alright then, I'll just leave my message. Hi DAD, ya &^#(*^+. Just wanted to leave a message. Trust me..." Zena said, narrowing her eyes and beginning to gather energy, "the PAIN you've caused us all... is NOTHING compared to what you will feel... FATHER!" She spat out the last word in disgust, like it was sour, and destroyed the security camera with her special attack, only available to her. "HEART PULSE BARRAGE!" She screamed, blowing up the camera and half the lab compound. She put the both of them in a psychic barrier before shooting the attack. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that much power. Well let's get moving, unless you didn't already transport the eggs? They won't be blown up, 'cause they're on the other side of the compound." Said Zena-Mew2, as she called this form. _"Yes. I've already transported them. What was THAT?" _He asked, amazed at the raw power of the attack. "An attack born of human ingenuity, and raw Psychic-Type Pokemon power. I call it the Heart Pulse Barrage." She picked up her bags, and soon they were flying towards Mt. Quena. "Thanks for coming Mewtwo, I knew you would." Said Zena, still in Zena-Mew2 form. _"It was nothing. Though, I would like to see your human form."_ Said Mewtwo. He felt strange, like there were butterflies in his stomach when he looked at her, and hoped seeing her human form would knock that out of him. "Alright, but it's nothing impressive. The transformation, yes, that's cool, but my human form's not the best you could ever see." They landed. Zena also felt the butterflies in her stomach, but was none the wiser about Mewtwo's. She also hoped her human form would knock the whatever-it-was out of her system. She transformed quickly. A human girl stood there "Well? What do you think?"


	3. Journey To The Home Of Mewtwo

Chapter Three

Journey To The Home Of Mewtwo -  
Location: Mt. Quena, Healing Springs Cavern

_Zena also felt the butterflies in her stomach, but was none the wiser about Mewtwo's. She also hoped her human form would knock the whatever-it-was out of her system. She transformed quickly. "Well? What do you think?" A human girl stood there._

Teal based hair with blue highlights, the opposite of her blue-based fur with teal markings. Her eyes were also teal, and sparkled. And she wore a ¾ length sky blue T-shirt with a symbol on it. It was a Pokeball, with a pink peace symbol over it, and purple jeans with two sky blue pockets with Pokeballs on them, one on each. Unfortunately for them, it just made the butterflies worse. "Um, Mewtwo, if your, uh, done looking at my human form, I'd like to start traveling again. That is, unless your tired?" Mewtwo blushed under his thin fur, realizing he had been staring, though Zena hadn't. _"That, uh, _is_ you, isn't it, girl?"_ He said "Yep. Did, uh, didn't you hear me? I asked if you were tired." _"No. No, I'm not tired. Let's go, unless your tired?"_ "No, no. Let's get a move on." Zena said, while thinking, _'Wow. He looks even more handsome when I'm like this. Way-way-wait! Hold the phone, rewind! Handsome? I'm _so_ losing my mind!' _Mewtwo was paying more attention to his own thoughts, otherwise he would have heard her cursing her own brain out. 'Wow. She's beautiful no matter what form she takes. Wait. Go back. Beautiful? I must be going _insane!_' Mewtwo thought. "Well, let's get a move on, Mewtwo. Mewtwo?" She had transformed back into Zena-Mew2, and was waving her hand in front of Mewtwo face. "WHOOOAA!" Bang. "Note to self. Do _not _do that again!" _"Zena! Are you alright? I'm sorry about that."_ Mewtwo said, rushing over to the girl he had psychically thrown. "I'm fine. Just a little bump. But, let's not do that again, hmm?" She started to laugh. Mewtwo looked surprised. "Well, then. Let's go." Said Zena, after she had gotten over her giggle fit. _"Alright."_ Said Mewtwo. He wasn't sure, maybe it was just the fact she had his D.N.A., or so she had told him, but she seemed so much easier to talk to than other humans. She seemed, special, to him at least. "Let's stop here. I need to rest. She pointed to a clearing that had small creek running through it branching off in different directions. They slept there for the night. The night passed, and when Mewtwo woke up, Zena was gone. 'Zena!' _"Zena!"_ Mewtwo called out. "Mewtwo! I found some food!" Called a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Zena in human form behind him waving. _"Oh, food."_ "I would've woken you up, but I didn't want to risk another goose-egg sized bump. Ow." _"I can help with that." _Mewtwo placed his left paw on her head, where she had hit the tree. A soothing sensation went through her head, beginning at the place Mewtwo's paw was, and rushed through her body, fixing the knot on her head, and acting as though it was looking for any other wounds. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes from various beatings disappeared, leaving a cool, soothing feeling where they had been. "Oh, that feels sooo good." Said Zena, closing her eyes and shivering from the feeling. When the feeling disappeared, she opened her eyes and smiled at the purple and gray psycat. "Thank you. Mewtwo, you're a good friend. At least I hope we're friends. Are we?" She said. Mewtwo looked at her, looked at the calm confidence she had, the trust she placed in him for her rescue, the way she smiled, and realized that they were friends._ "Yes, girl. We are friends." _Said Mewtwo. The teenage girl placed her arms around her waist, shocking him. She was hugging him. Slowly, he placed his own arms around her, returning the hug. She reluctantly pulled away, feeling safe against his fur, where she could hear his heartbeat. "Girl again, is it? Well, _Pokemon,_ are we going to eat?" She said, giving him a teasing look. _"Yes. Let's go to that food you found." _Said Mewtwo, giving her a rare smile."Apples! Yum." Said Zena, grabbing his paw and pulling him to the food, which, amazingly for this part of Kanto, had no Beedrill in the tree. She picked an apple, and began to munch on it. She soon got to it's core and looked as though she was considering eating that, too. _"Did they give you food, while you were in that laboratory, girl?"_ Mewtwo asked, looking at the girl. She was obviously starving. "If you can call the tiny amounts of pig slop I got once a day meals, then yes. If not, no they didn't. This must be the first real food I've had in three years of a living nightmare." Zena said, picking another apple off the tree, her fifth in the space of five minutes. _"They starved you?"_ "Pretty much." The girl said, nonchalantly. 'How does she speak so calmly about her imprisonment? The first real food in three years? How did she survive?' Thought Mewtwo. Meanwhile, Zena was loading her backpack up with the juicy red apples, preparing to go. "So, we heading off?" She asked Mewtwo, shaking the psycat out of his thoughts. _"Huh? Oh, yes. __Let's go, we should arrive there today."_ Mewtwo said, while mentally berating himself. 'What is wrong with you? You're never this distracted. Is it the girl? She couldn't be making me so distracted, unless it's just the presence of another strong psychic. Yes, that must be it.' Zena was thinking along the same lines as Mewtwo. _'What the heck, Zena? You're acting weird, like some sort of girly-girl. Ugh, I despise girly-girls. But it seem like I only act like that around Mewtwo. What's up with that? Maybe it's just the power I feel from him. Yeah, yeah, that's it.' S_oon they had arrived at Mt. Quena , in the Healing Springs Cavern. The clones jumped Zena as soon as she landed. "Whoa! Help!" Yelled Zena, running for her life. "Enough! Why are you attacking her?" "Scy Scyther. Scyther-Scy?" Said the Scyther in the lead. Translation: "She came to our home. Is she not a threat?" "No I'm not! Now can you two get off of me? Please?" Said Zena, mushed into the ground by the Wigglytuff clone and the Nidoqueen clone. "Nido? Nidoqueen?" Translation: "Wigglytuff? Should we?" "Wig, Wiggly! Wig!" Translation: "Yes, I think so! Look!" There, where the Wigglytuff clone was pointing, was a very mad Mewtwo. The clones ran off. _"Hmmph. Are you all right, girl?"_ "I'm fine. But that kick's gonna be a bruise, I just know it." _"I can heal that, if you like."_ "Yes please. The bruise is right, here." She said, pointing to a place in her lower back, wincing as the muscles stretched. Mewtwo placed his paw on the indicated space. Once again, the cool, soothing feeling filled her body, then it settled in the small of her back. "Thank you. That's the second time you've healed me. I wasn't expecting it. But it's much appreciated." "You're welcome. But try not to make any one else think you're a threat." "Ah, I can relate to them." She walked over to the Wigglytuff and the Nidoqueen, and offered them both an apple. "Go on. Take them. No strings attached." The Wigglytuff grabbed and retreated to a respectful distance, but the Nidoqueen looked at the girl. "Queen. Nido?" Translation: "Thank you. But what is your name?" "My name is Zena Kaiimi, or Zena-Mew2. You can call me by either name. Zena, or Zena-Mew2. Both work just as well. Aren't you going to take the apple?" "Nido!" Translation. "Yes, please!" Zena laughed. "Alright then. See you later!" She said, laughing as she went over to another group of clones and gave them apples as well. She went from clone to clone, giving them apples and talking with them. _"You certainly are a natural with them. I've never seen them take to anyone so fast."_ Mewtwo said after she had finished her Pokemon clone meet-and-greet. Zena had the Pikachu clone, who was munching on an apple, riding atop her shoulder. "Thanks. They're really nice Pokemon, and they all really look up to you. Did you know?" Zena said giving him a wide smile. _"No, I did not. They never told me as such." _Well, maybe they thought it would embarrass you." Said Zena, still looking at Mewtwo. "Pika pika pi!" Translation: "They like each other!" Mewtwo and Zena both turned red as cherries, and yelled at the Electric Mouse Pokemon clone, "Shut up!" _"Shut up!"_ All the Pokemon within range of sight began to laugh like there was no tomorrow to laugh.


	4. Adventures In Chimera Town

Chapter Four

Adventures In Chimera Town

"You certainly are a natural with them. I've never seen them take to anyone so fast."_ Mewtwo said after she had finished her Pokemon clone meet-and-greet. Zena had the Pikachu clone, who was munching on an apple, riding atop her shoulder. "Thanks. They're really nice Pokemon, and they all really look up to you. Did you know?" Zena said giving him a wide smile. _"No, I did not. They never told me as such."_ Well, maybe they thought it would embarrass you." Said Zena, still looking at Mewtwo. "Pika pika pi!" Translation: "They like each other!" Mewtwo and Zena both turned red as cherries, and yelled at the Electric Mouse Pokemon clone, "Shut up!"_ "Shut up!" _All the Pokemon within range of sight began to laugh like there was no tomorrow to laugh._

Two weeks after Zena's arrival at the Healing Springs Cavern, she was an official member of the large extended family of clones, and the eggs had hatched, one female baby choosing Zena as her trainer. A Lucario, but very different than regular Lucarios. Zena named the little girl Lyrica. Lyrica was, instead of the regular black, blue and light yellow of normal Lucarios had blue where the black should be, violet where the blue should be, and the yellow was streaked with a dark gold. Zena had given her her purple, eye-emblazoned pouch that she normally wore around her waist, to Lyrica to wear around her neck. Lyrica had promised to protect the pouch with her life. She knew that the things in the pouch were very precious to the girl, and would protect it as though it held her own egg. Today, Mewtwo and Zena were planning to go to the closest town for supplies. "Luc, Luc, Cario!" Translation: "Hey, Zena, Mewtwo!" "Heya, Lyrica! Whatcha doin'?" Said Zena, smiling at the young, yet rapidly growing, Lucario. "Lucario Cario, Car?" Translation: "Can I go to the town with you, huh?" _"That's up to Zena, Lyrica. But I'd let you go, if I were her."_ Said Mewtwo, grinning wickedly at the young Lucario, knowing she would understand his meaning. He'd get Zena to let her go. Mewtwo had developed a soft spot for the Lucario female. "That's right, gang up on the poor girl to take the kid along." Zena laughed. "Alright, you can go. But nobody else. You got that? _Both_ of you?" She said, knowing it was either that, or find a load of mashed berries in her sleeping bag when she got back. _"Yes ma'am"_ Said Mewtwo, looking at the girl, smiling teasingly. "Luc, Luc, Cari Lucario" Said Lyrica. Translation: "Aye, aye, Madame La Capitaine!" Lyrica's French lessons she was getting from one of the clones were paying off. "Ma'am and Madam Captain, huh? Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm gonna get you two back for that. Lyrica, Mewtwo, you two give me more headaches than the psychic assaults the scientists made those Pokemon shoot at me to test my resistance." _"How'd you do on that?"_ Said Mewtwo, worried about her and her abilities, though he'd only admit to worrying about her abilities, as she was a valued fighter. "Let's just say, the poor Pokemon were the ones who came out of it the worse." Zena grinned. "Let's get a move on if we're not planning to spend the night in Chimera Town." She said, transforming into Zena-Mew2. (A.N. Chimera town is completely my own creation.) "Cario! Rio, Cario Luc!" Shouted Lyrica. Translation: "Wait up! Wait, I can't fly!" "Sorry, Lyrica! Hold on a sec!" Zena-Mew2 swooped down and grabbed the Lucario. When they arrived at Chimera Town, Zena grabbed the credit card that she had swiped off a Team D.N.A. Grunt, and punched in the access code, and withdrew the rest of the money in the account, then walked back to the swath of trees were Lyrica and Mewtwo were hiding. "There's about five hundred thousand in fifties. Guys, I took the rest of the money that was in the account. We can't risk this card anymore, so I'm gonna toss it. The cash is in my backpack, and I made sure to scramble the electronic circuitry on the security cam before I went up, so nobody saw me take it out." "Good. Now I'll transform myself." Said Mewtwo, and he began to glow blue, transforming into his human form. Zena had taught him to activate his human genes that were implanted in his genetic code, to make him smarter, and give him human-like powers, such as walking and running like a biped, and allowed him to talk while in human form. "Lucar Luc? Lucari, Cario, Rio, Cari Lucario, Lucar?" Said Lyrica, rather insulted at the thought that they finally took her to Chimera Town, and were possibly planning to leave her at the landing site the whole time. Translation: "What about me?, I mean you don't see many purple, blue, butter-yellow, and gold Lucarios around, do you now?" "Don't worry, we'll just tell them you're a rare shiny Lucario. You don't see many Lucarios around here, period." Said Zena. "Well, finished. Do I look alright?" Said the now-human Mewtwo. A Teenage boy of about Zena's age stood before them. He had orchid eyes, the same color as his Pokemon form, and his chin length hair was the orchid color of his tail, when he had a tail. He wore a gray-purple, ¾ length sleeved, shirt with a violet and purple-gray eye emblazoned on the center of the chest, and orchid jeans. "You look amazing. You look handsome, actually." Zena said, blushing a bit. Mewtwo also blushed. "Thank you. I've got to say, speaking out loud is a little weird for me." "You'll get used to it. You've also got a nice voice. I bet you could sing if you wanted to ." Zena smiled at the boy Mewtwo, who just blushed harder. "You look like you've got some sort of bug. Speaking of bugs, I should get medical supplies while we're here." Zena began speaking to herself, running through two lists, one for her, and one for Pokemon, including Lyric and Mewtwo. She led the way to the local Poke-mart. She purchased enough medical supplies and food to keep up with fifty Pokemon, for a month, which was exactly what she needed to do, but the Poke-mart manager was called out. "Are you sure you can buy all this, young lady?" He said, skeptically. "Don't start on her, or I'll-" Mewtwo began, as Lyrica growled, threatening the manager. Zena held up her hand, silencing the two. "How much is it, sir?" Said Zena calmly, a if she had been asked the same question a million times before, and was bored with it, and annoyed that it was being asked again, and really, this was the same routine that they went through every time she came to the Poke-mart. "Young lady, this combined is over seven hundred dollars." Zena turned her back to the man, opened her backpack, and counted out eight of the fifties she had yanked from the Team D.N.A. Grunt's bank account. She slammed down the fourteen fifty dollar bills, let them check for counterfeits and then she and Mewtwo grabbed the food and medical supplies and walked out, Lyrica, still glaring at the manager as she followed them out. Just before Zena left the building she called out to the people behind her, "Keep the change!" and walked off. The Manager, check-out counter clerk, and their fellow shoppers staring after them. Outside Mewtwo and Zena had transported the supplies to the Cavern that they all made their home at, then they went to the grocery store for Zena herself. "Let's see food, medicine for colds and such, and, uh, can I trust you two to wait for me in the dairy part of the store, I have some... _things,_ to pick up. Nothing special, just nothing that you need to know about. Ah, sometimes being a girl has it's pitfalls." Zena said. "Anyway, you guys wait in the dairy, and I'll go get my... _personal,_ items myself" "O.K., then." Mewtwo said. " See you-" Zena rushed off. Leaving a very confused pair of Experimental Pokemon staring at the spot she had vacated. "Later?" Mewtwo finished, looking at the suddenly empty spot. "Rio, Cario Lucar." Lyrica said Translation: "Well, we'd better go to the dairy section." "Right. I wonder what was so private she had to hide it from us?" (A.N. I'll give you three guesses.) Five minutes later, Zena came to the dairy area of the store to see a fight. There was a whirling ball of Mewtwo in human form, and real human man on the floor, punching, biting, and kicking. "Break it up! Break it up!" Yelled an unfortunate assistant manager. Zena whistled as loud as she could, getting the attention of everyone. "Well, hello, Beautiful." Said the man who had been fighting with Mewtwo, soothing his ruffled hair. "Why, you... Leave her alone!" Said Mewtwo, beginning to get ready to fight him again. Except Zena had already rushed past the man into Mewtwo's arms. "Are you alright, Mewtwo?" She said, looking at the disguised Pokemon, worried. "I'm fine. Really, Zena." Said Mewtwo softly, wondering what the heck had gotten into her. "Oh, good." The man pulled her out of Mewtwo's arms, and into his own. "Hey, sweetheart. Why don't you ditch that loser and come for a little ride with me? Hint, hint." "Zena! You insufferable-" Zena held up a hand, telepathically saying,_ "Let me handle him, you've done enough, I believe, but thank you."_ "Why I would love to, JUST SO I COULD KICK YOUR #&&, YOU SICK &^#(*^+! I know your type! You mentally undress every pretty girl you see, and have a sick mind that's in the gutter _constantly,_ either that, or you're thinking about how to get in a girl pants! I would pity you, but you can't be helped! And frankly, I'd like to hear from my friend's mouth, and then the proverbial PIG'S, exactly why he was fighting you! Mewtwo?" "He was going to pummel Lyrica for bumping into him, then he grabbed your bag that you gave Lyrica, it ripped, and a picture of you fell out. And you know what he said? He said, and this is a direct quote, 'I've got to get into this beauty's pants'." "I didn't say that, I thought it but I didn't say it. What did I just say?" "Well you must have been thinking out loud. Officer Jenny, you can come get him now. If you've got enough evidence, of course." "Why, yes I do. And I recognize him. He's young, but he's a known serial offender." "Lemme guess. A serial offender of the,_ virginity-taking,_ type?" "Not only that, but if he can't get the woman by herself, he stalks the woman who got away from him, and takes their, as you put it,_ virginity,_ by force. Therefore, Thomas Konile, you're under arrest." Zena paled. "Wait, I recognize you now. You're one of the girls who got away, and I didn't find you. That was over five years ago. I had much lower standards then." "Not to mention I was a twelve year old girl!" Zena said, snatching the cuffs from Officer Jenny, forcibly bending the man over, and slapping them on him herself. "All that's happened to me since then, it's your fault. Every. Last. Bit. Of. It. So don't be expecting a peaceful night, or a peaceful trial, or any peace in being transported, or even in you cell. I'll make sure, _very_ sure, that that _will not happen. Ever."_ She said to him, her tone low and threatening. "He's all yours, officer Jenny. Just do me a favor, and be sure and slam his face into the door or bench of whatever comes to pick him up. The last few years of my life, were h-e-double-toothpicks, thanks to him. C'mon I need to get some stuff them we'll take the first opportunity to go home that we get." They split up, grabbed the stuff Zena had put on her list, and paid and were out of there in fifteen minutes. But for Zena, it was fifteen minutes to long, thinking of what he might have done, had Mewtwo not read his mind as he picked up the photograph. _"That's another example of why I don't like humans. Well, _most_ humans anyway. You on the other hand Zena are an exception, and one I was, and still am, glad I made. In rescuing you, I gained a kind of friend I thought would never be mine. A true friend."_ Zena-Mew2 flew closer to the psycat. "Thanks to you, I'm free. And for that, I'll stand with you until the last breath in my body. This I swear." Lyrica had been transported back to the Cavern by herself, with the orders to put up everything, so Mewtwo and Zena-Mew2 flew down to the ground. "Thank you, Mewtwo. I truly care about you, I hope you know that. We're true friends, and I intend for it to stay that way, no matter what." _"I also intend for us to stay friends, no matter what." _"Thank you." They flew up again, nether of them knowing quite why they had said what they had, but Mewtwo was not as bothered by it as Zena-Mew2 was._ 'What did I mean by that? 'I truly care about you.' Did I mean it as a friend, or does he mean, more, to me than just a friend? Just a friend alone?' _They arrived at the Cavern by nightfall, both pondering what exactly had been said in those woods, and what they meant, on both parties words. Zena smiled at Mewtwo, and gave him a hug before she went to her own bed. "Goodnight." she called behind her, then realized what had been done._ 'OHMIGOD! What did I do? I hugged him and, I don't think it was a normal friend hug! But, what was it, then? Argh, I can't think straight. I'll go to sleep, and maybe I'll think better in the morning. I hope.'_


	5. Dreaming Of You

Chapter Five

Dreaming Of You...

So You Know That I'm Always Yours...

"_Thank you, Mewtwo. I truly care about you, I hope you know that. We're true friends, and I intend for it to stay that way, no matter what." _"I also intend for us to stay friends, no matter what." _"Thank you." They flew up again, nether of them knowing quite why they had said what they had, but Mewtwo was not as bothered by it as Zena-Mew2 was. '_What did I mean by that? 'I truly care about you.' Did I mean it as a friend, or does he mean, more, to me than just a friend? Just a friend alone?' _They arrived at the Cavern by nightfall, both pondering what exactly had been said in those woods, and what they meant, on both parties words. Zena smiled at Mewtwo, and gave him a hug before she went to her own bed. "Goodnight." she called behind her, then realized what had been done. _'OHMIGOD! What did I do? I hugged him and, I don't think it was a normal friend hug! But, what was it, then? Argh, I can't think straight. I'll go to sleep, and maybe I'll think better in the morning. I hope.'

"_Mewtwo! Where are you? Aw crud!" _Called Zena,wondering why she was in a subconscious that wasn't her own, nor had she instigated a Psychic Dream-Transfer, a special power she gained from her own cells bonding with those of Mewtwo."Zena, is that you?" Said the psycat. _"Yes, Mewtwo!"_ Said Zena, running into the safety of the Pokemon's arms. _"What are we doing here?"_ She said, poking her head around his arms. "I assumed you knew. As this seems to be the work of a Psychic Dream-Transfer power, like you have." _"Well, this Dream-Transfer wasn't my idea, I was perfectly happy where I was in my own subconscious." "_And where were you?_"_ The psycat asked. _"Let's just find out why we're here and get the heck out. I sincerely hope my dream doesn't go too far without me there to supervise it."_ Zena said."What do you mean by too far?" _"Uhhh, never mind. Let's just find an exit. I really want to get back to that dream. It's the first good one I've had in a week that didn't involve beating up a certain bunch of scientists and Team D.N.A. Grunts." _"Hello! Anyone here?" _"Who's there?" _"My name's Zoroark, and who are you?" A black and red, humanoid/wolf-like Pokemon stood before them, snarling. "_Well I guess we know who's subconscious we're in. This Pokemon's. Zoroark, was it? Well, welcome to the Psychic part of your subconscious." "Zena, Mewtwo, Zoroark, there you are."_ Said a ghostly, yet very alive, voice. _"That sounds like... Alyx is it you? Are you here?" "Cuz!" _Said the voice. _"Hold up Alyx. Stand in front of me. And DO NOT move! you understand me?" _Said Zena. _"Yup, sure do. I'm ready." "Alright." _Zena focused her power into filtering the surrounding colors of Zoroark's subconsciousness, from Alyx's spirit body. Soon, a teenaged girl stood before them all, maybe two years younger than Zena herself. _"I'm glad you all can see me. Zena, do you think you could all come and rescue me? Something's going on here, and we're all in danger."_ _"I will, no matter what. Alright? Mewtwo, whether you come or not, I'm going. Alyx is a member of my family, and I should have protected her from the beginning, and now's my chance to save her, and everyone else."_ "Whether the Psychic goes or not, I'll go. This girl interests me." Said Zoroark. _"Thank you both."_ Said Alyx._ "Mewtwo? Will you come or not? If you do not, I_ will_ take it as a sign that Alyx is not welcome here, and if she is not, I_ will_ leave myself."_ Zena said seriously "I will come. Perhaps I can find out about my own origins, beyond Mew's D.N.A., and the human D.N.A. that is." _"That would be a good idea. Maybe we can even find out about the human who's D.N.A. resides in you. I also want to know more about my past, there is only so much I _do _know." "Alright! Well then, Zena I'll give you a map to where I am. Come here please."_ Said Alyx. _"Coming!"_ Zena walked over to her cousin, who placed her hands on her head closed her eyes and began to glow. Zena closed her eyes and began to glow, as well. The map was soon finished. _"How did you know we were on Mt. Quena, Alyx?" "All of the scientists come in chatting about how the grunts were getting their butts shot out of the sky as soon as they got within a 70 mile area around it, so I figured..." "Very perceptive, Alyx. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my own subconscious, before it takes on a mind of it's own."_ Alyx snickered._ "O.K. But at the most, I have four days before they do something. I'll send you back now." "Zoroark, meet us at the base, in a day. Here's a map. Since we're in your subconscious, I think it's pretty accurate. See ya."_ Zena disappeared, then reappeared, panting. _"I'm spending the night in your subconscious, Mewtwo, and I'll be there 'til I wake up. What am I THINKING? Don't you dare ask. Or I'll make you think you're a Quagsire for the rest of your life as soon as we rescue you."_ Zena added, seeing her cousin's face. Alyx snickered._ "Alright, I'll check it out myself." "No, I don't-"_ Poof. Alyx was gone, and back in three seconds. _"You. Have. A. Sick. Head."_ She said, before pretending to retch. _"Not my fault. It took on a life of it's own. Normally, my head would be nowhere near that level of gutter, or near the gutter at all." _Zena said indignantly. "What's wrong with her?" Asked Mewtwo. _"A incurable case of nutcase."_ Zena said, looking at her cousin angrily. _"Who's the-"_ Alyx began, before Zena slammed her hand over her mouth. _"I'll tell you later, now be quiet. Please, I'm begging you." "Alright. Fine. I'll send everyone back now." _"Thank you." Said Zoroark._ "Now will you please do it. And no cracks about the, thing, going on in my head."_ Alyx snickered again._ "Bye. Oh, and Mewtwo, take GOOD care of my cousin." "Shut up!" _Zena said, red-faced. _"My brain has a brain of it's own. So wrong."_ And the next morning, Zena gathered up the Pokemon, told them they were leaving, and coming back with a friend, maybe even two. And the Mew D.N.A. Duo left to see Zoroark. They met up, found out he could run as fast as they could fly, and took off for the Zoroark D.N.A. Laboratory.


	6. The Cousins Together Again

Chapter Six

The Cousins Together Again  
Rescue Of Alyx, The Zoroark Experiment

_And the next morning, Zena gathered up the Pokemon, told them they were leaving, and coming back with a friend, maybe even two. And the Mew D.N.A. Duo left to see Zoroark. They met up, found out he could run as fast as they could fly, and took off for the Zoroark D.N.A. Laboratory._

"I guess they knew we were coming!" Yelled Zena-Mew2, dodging another load of airborne Disabling Bombs. _"Gee, you think?"_ Said Zoroark, dodging a load of Disabling Bombs himself. _"Let's go! Zena, can you throw a Psychic shield up around us, without it being Disabled the moment one of those bombs touches it?"_ Said Mewtwo, dodging his own load of airborne D.A.B.'s "I can try, but if it doesn't work, we're dead in the water." Said Zena. "Do you want to risk it?" She added. _"I'll be a guinea pig. I've been one enough in my life, what's one more time?"_ He said, with dry humor. "Be careful. If the shield doesn't work teleport your self out the millisecond it goes down, and we'll think up something else." Zena said, hugging him before she put up the special barrier that she called _MAGIC HEART SHIELD,_ special because it used 1/3 the power a shield would have, with four times the strength of one that would be created by a normal Pokemon. _"MAGIC HEART SHIELD!_ Be careful, Mewtwo. For all of our sakes." Zena said, worried for her friend. _'Or, maybe, he's something more? I'll have to think about that later, right now we're rescuing Alyx. So I have to focus!' _Mewtwo interrupted her thoughts_."Zena! I got through, no complications. You had better follow while I'm making a distraction." _Since he was too far away for her to talk to him she used her telepathy. _"What distraction?" _Zena asked telepathically. A part of the Land Rovers went up in flames, which went unnoticed by her, before creating a loud explosion, which DID NOT go unnoticed by anyone in the vicinity, people or Pokemon, both of which were scampering in all directions, either to put out the fires and save whatever they could, which was Team D.N.A. and it's Pokemon, or running for their lives, as they were wild Pokemon._ "Oh." _Zena said. _"_THAT_ distraction. I'd say it'll keep them busy for a while."_ Mewtwo replied, sounding a bit smug at his accomplishment. _"Alright, then. We're on our way." _She cut off the telepathy link, and yelled down to Zoroark. "Zoroark! We can get through now! Go for it!" _"You got it, Lady Boss."_ Zoroark had come up with this nickname for her on the way over, and she hadn't had the heart to tell him that she wasn't a boss, of anything, or anyone, for that matter. She didn't even really tell Lyrica what to do, she just asked her. It was Lyrica's choice whether she did it or not, though she normally did do what she was asked. His face told her he really wanted to call her that, so she didn't really put up a fuss about it, and it didn't really bother her, so she saw no point to it, either. Her Mom used to call her Lop-Catty, so it wasn't bad in comparison to some nicknames, though she hadn't minded Lop-Catty, either. Though the _nickname_, the Team D.N.A. Scientists gave her was a real pain. _Experiment M-3, _among other, more foul, names she was frequently called, instead of her real name, Zena Kaiimi, miffed her to no end, but if she protested, she would be beaten, so she kept her mouth shut about the nicknames. Many other things would get her an even harder beating, though, like when she _PSYCHIC HEART RAGE BEAM_-ed a Scientist for taking a terrified baby Pineco from her equally terrified, if not more so, parents, because they had heard the stories from the many Pokemon Zena had helped escape over her stay at the Mewtwo D.N.A. Laboratory, or as she sometimes called it, the 'Hole Of Evil Hotel,' because so many stayed there, and all the humans, besides her, though they tried many times to get her to their side, by beating her, depriving her of food and water, and other such things, though they never did figure out where the medical cream or food and water rations had disappeared to. She had become a master escape artist. The day Mewtwo arrived, she had finally snapped, they were torturing the very same baby Pineco she had been beaten over, who had become a very good friend over the time after she had been beaten for protecting him, right in front of her. Torture her, fine, she could handle it. Starve her, fine, she could handle it. Deprive her of water, fine, she could handle it. But do the same to a friend, and she would, and _still will,_ snap. Had they shot her with. a Temporary Disabling Dart, A.K.A a T.D.D., she would have had no way to destroy the bonds that held her, and rescue the Pineco, then proceed to destroy the base and let everyone else go, but the Team D.N.A. Scientists were never the prep-planners they should have been. The base was destroyed, all the experiments escaped, and it was all because of Zena-Mew2, and Mewtwo, who arrived just before the building blew up like a firework. Zena-Mew2 was shocked out of her thoughts by Mewtwo. _"Alright, it looks like __they've all gone to try and save the Land Rovers and Jeeps, but let's use telepathy, Zena, just in case and everyone guard your thoughts so only the others can hear them, and possibly Zena's cousin, uh..." _"Her name's Alyx. A-L-Y-X, not A-L-E-X. Just so you know. Right. So, be careful, free any experiments you find, look for information, useful items, and Alyx herself. Only do that, and as soon as you find something we all need to see, or we need to work together to free someone, or get something, call the others, and we'll come. If you're in danger, don't hesitate to get the heck out of there, and call the others immediately. We all understand?" Zena said, reminding them of the instructions they had all agreed on. _"Yes."_ Said Zoroark._ "Yes" _Said Mewtwo. _"__I'll start a telepathy link between the three of us, and make it to self-extend itself to Alyx, when we find her." _Said the psycat. _"Let's go. I don't want to sit around here any longer."_ Zena said to the two Pokemon._ "Split up. Zoroark, left, Mewtwo, go straight, and I'll head right." _She said as they reached a three pronged fork in the hallway, then turned and ran down the right prong of the fork. She had battled at least fourteen Pokemon, left as guards, before she found something useful. Several bags of precious stones, uncut and waiting to be taken for someone who deserved them, a jeweler who could make use of them, for wedding rings and such, to make people happy. She wished she could have that happiness someday, but for now, she'd content herself with taking them gems, which were probably being used to power some machine or a laser generator, or something of the like. Mewtwo, meanwhile, had freed a whole slew of experiments, and found several laptops and storage disks that obviously had information on them and transported the laptops to the Cavern, along with several locked boxes of records. He had just about finished his when he ran into a Magneton, which was quickly knocked out and transported outside. Zoroark had almost run out of doors, before he found a prison for the experiments. He let them out, and a Spearow stopped and said, "Spearow Spearow? Row Spear Spear Row-Row Spearow Spear." Translation: "Are you looking for Zoroark-Alyx? She's more commonly known to people outside as Alyx Blackguna, she said someone would be coming for her." "Yes, this is who I'm looking for." Zoroark said, remembering what Zena had told them about her cousin. _"Anyone found anything yet?"_ Zena said over the telepathy link. _"I've found a Spearow who knows where Alyx is, so I'm following him." Great." _Said Mewtwo. _"As soon as you reach your destination, we'll come join you." "Thanks so much, you __two. I really can't express my thanks enough." _Said Zena, sounding as though she was tearful. Zoroark had reached the door. It's sign read: 'Dangerous – Experiment Z-1 Resides Behind This Door – Only Qualified Personal Beyond This Point.' "Spearow Spear Row, Spear Spearow Row." Translation: "Alright, then. Here we are, don't get into trouble." _"I won't. I have some friends to back me up."_ Said Zoroark._ "Zena, Mewtwo. I've found the place. Go back to the hallway where we split up, go down the hall I went down, take a left at the third door, there's a panel behind the fourth computer. Press the buttons EX-Z-1-F-EX-M-3, then the Enter button, and there's a hallway behind it. It'll lead you right to me." "Thanks."_ Said Mewtwo. _"We'll be right there."_ Zena said. They reached it in two minutes flat. Alyx was hanging back at the corner of the cage, not sure why the door had opened. "Alyx? It's me Zena." Said Zena, walking up to the cage. "You don't look like Zena." Said the girl in the cage, crawling to the opposite side out of curiosity, nearer Zena. "That's because I'm in my experiment form right now." Zena said. "You don't exactly look like yourself either, in case you hadn't noticed." Zena and Alyx laughed. "Alright. You're really Zena Kaiimi. So how do you plan to get me outta here, Zig-Zag-Zee?" Zena laughed again. "Simple. We blow up the lock. Ready? PSYCHIC HEART RAGE BEAM!" Zena yelled, while Alyx called out her own attack. "SOUL OF PURITY LASER!" "Alright! It worked!" "Zena!" Alyx called out her name, tackling the older girl. "Oof! O.K. Off of me." Said Zena, in a stranglehold. "Who are they?" Asked Zena. "You know how our genes are mixed with the genes of the Legendarys and certain ultra rare Pokemon. Well I'm mixed with the D.N.A. of a Legendary, called Mewtwo, so I'd like you to meet Mewtwo." Alyx looked like she was going to fall over. "And that's not all, you're mixed with the D.N.A. of an ultra-rare Pokemon called Zoroark, so, meet Zoroark. Alyx? Alyx!" The new girl to the group had fainted. "Nice."_ "Nice." "Nice." _Zena-Mew2 and the Pokemon said in unison. Zena-Mew2 lifted her little cousin onto her shoulder and they began to fly off towards Mt. Quena.


	7. Mewtwo And ZenaMew2

Chapter Seven

Mewtwo and Zena-Mewtwo

Alyx's And Zoroark's Love Scheme

Operation Mewtwo Couple... START!

"AAAGGH!" "YOW!" Zena-Mew2 started to fall like a rock. Alyx had screamed in her ear like a Exploud. "HELP!" Screamed Alyx. Zena-Mew2 managed to pull up just before they hit the ground. "You'd rather walk, I take it?" Asked Zena sarcastically. Alyx fell on her knees. "I. Will. Never. Fly. Again." Said the trembling girl. "Get up. Scaredy-Skitty." Said Zena-Mew2, massaging her temples, trying to get rid of her splitting headache. _"You all right? Lady Boss?" "Zena, are you alright?" _"I will be, once my headache stops. Dang you scream loud Alyx. I think my hearing has become temporarily impaired." Said Zena-Mew2. She got up from her kneeling position, and looked at the not-too-far off Mt. Quena, and sighed. "Let's rest here for the night." Zena-Mew2 said, transforming, and freaking out her cousin Alyx even more. "Z-Z-Zena?" Alyx asked. "Yep." Zena deadpanned. Alyx then bowled her older cousin over, glomping her in excitement. "ZENA!" "Alyx, I'm glad to see you two but, I, need, to, breathe... Help, suffocating! Mewtwo, help!" Mewtwo sighed out loud as he used his powers to pull Alyx off of her cousin. Zena sat up from being pinned on the ground. "Al, honestly, you're worse than anyone I know! You could have strangled me!" Said Zena, waving her arms around as she stood up. "Even your little bro?" Asked Alyx. Zena rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in annoyance. "Ha-ha! Thought so!" "Do you know who my little brother IS? Who I AM! WHO YOU ARE!" "Relatives of the smartest scientist Team D.N.A. has?" "Yes. Ma'am. So don't bring it up." _"We've got some food. I thought you fight might go on for a while." "_Thanks, Mewtwo. As for you! Don't. Bring. It. Up. Touchy, and forbidden subject! Get it?" Said Zena. "Got it!" Alyx squeaked. "Good. Food! Apples!" _"That Kakuna trick was really helpful for finding food. Thanks. I have a feeling it'll come in handy, that, at one time or another, we'll be needing it. __Anymore tricks like that?"_ "Yeah. Here's one for finding good water to drink. You catch a Water-Type Pokemon that lives in the stream or lake that you want water from. Depending on it's health, it determines the health and drinking purity of the water."_"So if the Water-Type is unhealthy..."_ "You pass the body of water by, even if it's possibly something that doesn't have anything to do with the water. Better safe than sorry, ya know?" As Zena and Mewtwo kept chatting, unusual for the normally quiet an depressed looking Pokemon, Alyx began to have suspicions about the two. Not bad suspicions, seeing as they both had Human and Pokemon D.N.A., but odd ones. She began to suspect they liked each other, on a deeper level than Zena had ever liked a male, as a Human or as the Hybrid she was now. "Hey Zoroark?" _"Hmm? Yes, Alyx?"_ "Does Mewtwo like my cousin?" _"I've begun to think that myself. They're almost inseparable, and they really look after each other. Zena was really worried about him also, when we went in to rescue you. She WAS focused on the mission, but she checked on Mewtwo twice as much as she checked on me. We spent about three hours looking for you before we found you, I only got six calls, Mewtwo got double that. I really think that Mewtwo cares for her as well, seeing as how he checked on her every fifteen minutes. Zena acted like she was annoyed but it was just a cover-up for relief that he was O.K. They just deny it, is all that it is."_ "Zoroark... How good are you at playing Matchmaker?" Said Alyx with a mischievous grin, her eyes sparkling with a kind of mischief that wouldn't be acceptable-looking in anyone but her. _"We planning to get those two together? If we are, I'm in!"_ "Alright, then. Here's what we're gonna do..." Alyx began whispering her plan to the large Pokemon, grinning and laughing occasionally. As she finish her plan, Zena and Mewtwo walked over. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Said Zena "Nothing!" _"Nothing!"_ The girl and Pokemon said simultaneously, grinning innocently. _"Hmm... Alright. Zena and I are going to scout around. Try to not get into trouble, please. At least, trouble you can't dig yourselves out of." _Said Mewtwo. The Experimental D.N.A. Pokemon and the Human/Pokemon Hybrid girl turned and flew off, after Zena had transformed into Zena-Mew2. "Of course not! See ya later!" Alyx called after their retreating backs. _"Let's get to work, shall we?" _"Alright, then. Operation Mewtwo Couple... START! Ha-ha-ha! Let's go!" The two ran off for the clearing they were staying the night at.


	8. Mewtwo Romance!

Chapter Eight

Mewtwo Romance!

Zena-Mew2 And Mewtwo's Love

The Daughter Of Giovanni, And The Son Of Science Itself

"_Hey guys! What's going on?" Said Zena "Nothing!" _"Nothing!"_ The girl and Pokemon said simultaneously, grinning innocently. _"Hmm... Alright. Zena and I are going to scout around. Try to not get into trouble, please. At least, trouble you can't dig yourselves out of."_ Said Mewtwo. The Experimental D.N.A. Pokemon and the Human/Pokemon Hybrid girl turned and flew off, after Zena had transformed into Zena-Mew2. "Of course not! See ya later!" Alyx called after their retreating backs. "_Let's get to work, shall we?" _"Alright, then. Operation Mewtwo Couple... START! Ha-ha-ha! Let's go!" The two ran off for the clearing they were staying the night at._

"_Alright, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Zena?"_ Asked Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, would I be welcome with you, no matter what?" Asked Zena. _"Yes. Why? Did you do something?"_ Mewtwo said, skeptical that anything could be bad enough for him to toss her out. "It's nothing I did, it's something my father did. Mewtwo, I lied to you." Mewtwo blinked at her. _"About what?"_ "I didn't know this until we stormed the Zoroark Lab, so... Well, Giovanni, has a daughter, a real one. I knew this all the time he was my ADOPTIVE father. And I knew Alyx was my actual cousin in blood, due to a D.N.A. test, But I never suspected that..." At this point, Zena began to sob in to Mewtwo's shoulder. He stroked her hair, slowly and softly. _"What? What is it, Zena?"_ "I, w-wasn't adopted, Mewtwo. Giovanni is my ACTUAL father. And it's mainly my fault, my fault that the D.N.A. experiments are going on. I always had an interest in Pokemon, especially the Legendary kinds. So Giovanni created you, in an attempt to create a Legendary Pokemon for me and only me. But you escaped. I was glad, but Giovanni was enraged. That's why he spent so much time looking for you. I begged him to let you go free, but he ignored me. As I grew he found you, and attempted to catch you. When you erased his memory, he didn't know anything about you, for about thirty minutes. The scientist that was in charge of the cloning process, wasn't on the island with the others. He informed him of enough for him to break the hold of your Psychic attack. He knows everything. So, the scientist now in charge of the Legendary D.N.A. Projects, as a reward. By this time, I was only a annoyance to him, so he offered me as a specimen for the experiments. I used to be what drove him. Mother would be ashamed of him now. Money and power, those things are what drives him now. And I, I'm a escaped possession. I remember some of what I knew before the accident that cost my mother her life, and every memory I had of her and my happy family, so, to preserve his memory of me as a happy child, I never knew my parents, according to him, and he was my adopted father. After my mother's death, that's when Team Rocket began. I was a valuable commodity in the Team, but an expendable one in his eyes. That's why I'm like this, someone with absolutely no chance of being normal, ever." Zena still sobbed on Mewtwo's shoulder, enjoying the feel of him petting her hair despite herself and her sorrow. She began to breath deeper, inhaling his scent. "I just wish that he could be the man I knew as a five-year-old again somehow. But, then, I wouldn't have you, Mewtwo. So I suppose something good came out of this. I have someone who cares for me. You." _"Zena, I-I-I'll always care for you. I probably already care for you more than I should."_ "Why is that?" Asked Zena, looking into his eyes, trying to get the answer from them alone. But she couldn't. She couldn't read his eyes like she could others. They were just too deep and filled with both pain and pride, loathing and life, but now, she thought she could see something else deep inside them, as though he was trying to hide it, not only from her, but from himself, as though he was afraid she would get hurt. But she could see it, and she managed to figure out what it was. It was something she had realized she had felt for him a few days ago. It was love. Pure, simple, caring, love. But she wanted to hear the words coming from his own heart. _"Because, I, I love you, Zena. But if you don't feel for me in the same way, I understand. There's probably hundreds of boys you'd rather have, before me."_ "Mewtwo..." Zena began. _"Yes?" _Zena slammed her lips to his. He was shocked for only a moment, before realizing what was happening, and kissing her back. They pulled away when their lungs began to scream for air. "...Shut up. There's nobody I'd rather have then you. No-one in this world, or any other, could have the place in my heart that you've claimed. Besides you, there's no-one I'd love this much, ever. Not in this lifetime, or any other. Because I love you as well." _"Everything you just said, I feel that just as much and more. If it were for you, I'd go to the ends of the Earth, and out to the stars, just to get what you needed. I'd never stop looking for you if you were to disappear, and anyone who came with malice and the intent to harm you in their heart, they wouldn't make it past me until my last breath." _"Mewtwo, there's no-one who could make you breath your last breath in defending me, because, they'd be running for everything their worth the moment they touched you with the intent to harm. I'd make sure of that." The two kissed again, this one more passionate than the last. Mewtwo held Zena close to him. _"Let's go back, my gift of love. The other two will be looking for us before long, and if they find us like this I have the feeling we would never hear the end of it for as long as we lived." _"I don't know about Zoroark, but that definitely sounds like something Alyx would do." She sighed. "Well, let's go. Don't want them to surprise us before we can surprise them." The two took off towards camp, only to be caught in nets, and held in a position that if they tried to get out, they'd be getting closer and closer, until they'd have no choice but to touch each other. "ALYX, ZOROARK!"_ "ALYX, ZOROARK!" "HA-HA-HA!"_ "HA-HA-HA!" _"Oh, that's right! Laugh it up!"_ "Really big giggles, Alyx, Zoroark! REALLY BIG! JUST YOU TWO WAIT UNTIL We GET OUTTA HERE! I suppose humiliating a new couple is _just_ the way to go! WHAA! OOF!" _"Couple?"_ "I KNEW IT! You two like each other! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!" "So that's what this was about? Next time, play it subtle! A bit of jealousy and a few accidents with a chore or two goes a long way towards a successful Matchmaker job! I'll teach you! Now get us down! NOW!" Yelled Zena. They fell for the ground, Mewtwo catching Zena just before the two hit the ground. "Thanks. ACK!" Zena was tackled from behind. "EEEPPP! Zena, I can't believe it! You got a boyfriend!" The girls began a load of girl chatter, losing the boys the second the word 'date' came into the conversation. "Do you think we should get to sleep?" Asked Zoroark "Yeah. They'll be up for a while, they can take first watch." Said Mewtwo. "We can do that! Now, where should he take you on a second date?" "Well, I would think, maybe a moonlight stroll, and then..." Mewtwo sighed and went to choose a spot to sleep. _"You know, Zena is a beautiful girl, in both of her species standards. Pokemon and Human." "I know. She's really wonderful." "You have been bitten by the love Bug-Type, my friend." "Who cares? I don't." "Ha-ha! Good for you!" "Thanks." _Zena was the last thing on Mewtwo's mind before he fell asleep. 'I meant every word of what I said to her. I hope she knows that. I know she meant every word of what she said. She truly loves me, and I truly love her.' Mewtwo sighed contentedly before falling asleep, Zena's face in his mind.


	9. Alyx's Arrival

Chapter Nine

Return and Readjust

Alyx's Arrival

_Zena was the last thing on Mewtwo's mind before he fell asleep. 'I meant every word of what I said to her. I hope she knows that. I know she meant every word of what she said. She truly loves me, and I truly love her.' Mewtwo sighed contentedly before falling asleep, Zena's face in his mind._

"Alyx... Welcome home." Said Zena, her face lit up in a smile. "Lu Lucar Cario Rio!" Yelled Lyrica, running up to her trainer/older sister. Translation: "Zena, Mewtwo, you're home!" "Lyrica! Have you been good?" Said Zena-Mew2 _"The question that will never get a straight answer, in _anyone's_ lifetime." _"True. Very true. Now, can you get these two off of me?" "Wiggly...tuff. Wiggly!" Translation: "Mewtwo...Zena. I'm going!" "You'd better! You alright Alyx?" Asked the now-in-human-form Hybrid girl of her cousin, who was currently human, as well. "I'm fine. But that kick's gonna be a bruise, I just know it." "Déjà vu, anyone?" Said Zena, laughing. "I can fix that for you. Where did he kick you?" Zena, still laughing, walked up to her younger cousin, and Alyx placed her hands on the exact same spot Zena had been bruised. "Double Déjà vu, anyone?" Zena was still grinning as she placed her hand on Alyx's bruise, sending the healing pulse throughout her body. "Ah! Much better! Thanks, Zena. Where'd you learn to do that?" Zena pointed her thumb at Mewtwo, while going to try and find the Wigglytuff clone.


End file.
